The Lady with the Golden Eyes
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: The Doctor meets a women with golden eyes and is instantly intrigued, he wants to unravel the mystery of this woman. The more they are in danger the more they become closer.


**Hello everyone!**

 **Welcome to The Lady with the golden eyes**

 **This chapter is me trying (and failing) to create my own episode rather than The Doctor meeting my Oc same time as Rose, they need to connect separately because I think because Rose and my Oc are such strong personalities that it would be like either Rose is better looking in the doctors eyes or my oc is. This way, you can see how my oc is like and the relationship she will have with the doctor.**

 **I want to start this at the Christopher Eccleston Doctor as he fell in love with Rose as this doctor, if i want him to fall in love with my oc instead than this is the doctor to do so.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the episode**

 **The brain suckers!**

 **I do not own Doctor who, i only own anything i create**

* * *

I have a dream…every night its always the same, I dream of a man, a beautiful man with floppy brown hair and these enchanting eyes, he wears a brown suit with a deep red bow tie, I watch him walk down a sandy beach and over to a being in an Astronaut suit, I am helpless as I watch the Astronaut shoot him, I can hear my screaming, along with several others. The man glows a brilliant golden, like an angel sent from heaven, my scream abruptly ends as he is shot again and does not get up from the ground

He is dead

And then I wake up, it is always the same dream, it never changes and I am unable to change it. My mother use to say that when you dream an uncontrollable dream it isn't a dream at all, but a vision sent from a higher power. I'm not a God fearing woman, I don't believe in God but I do believe that everything happens for a reason, that there is a power that guides us all

If I am having this recurring dream, and said dream is so vivid that I can feel such strong feelings, it must mean something important

My name is Max Tyler, and I am meant to change my dream

-ooo

It was late at night when Max was getting dressed, her and her sister Nancy were heading out to meet some friends at a club, the girls were getting dressed in their fancy dresses and painting her faces with seducing makeup in hopes of catching the eyes of a man that would spend the night with them. "Are you ready Nancy?" Max said with a little amount of frustration in her tone, she wasn't heavily dolled up with makeup like her sister, a light contour and shading, pale brown eyeshadow with only the lower eyes lid coloured black that accentuated her pale-yellow eyes, a strange inhuman colour, and dark reddish brown lipstick. She wore a black dress that was snug against her form, her black shoes were flat so she could walk easier. Her blonde hair was done in a bun with lose winglets rolling down her neck

"Beauty takes time Max, it is like your art, it takes time a precision to create the perfect masterpiece" Nancy, her older sister by 8 years was completely different to her. Instead of blonde hair she had brown, instead of yellow eyes she has blue, not even their facial features were the same. But that might be because Max was adopted into the Tyler family. "There, perfection" Nancy put down her finishing powder and turned around to face her younger sister "how do I look?"

"Like a goddess" the two girls shared a laugh "can we go now?" Max asked "I would like to get there before the club closes" Nancy stood up from her dressing table and grabbed her bag and walked over to the door

"The club closes at five"

"Exactly" Max looked down at Nancy's feet "With those eight inch heels it's going to take months before we get out of the street" Max shuffled over to the door and stepped outside, she watched her sister lock the door to their unit

"Don't be such a drama Queen, I can spring a marathon in these heels and I have" Nancy huffed and left the units

"Pics or it didn't happen" Max teased, they wandered into a dark street as they normally did when they went clubbing, usually they felt nothing when walking down this street but tonight, tonight they did not feel safe. "Hey uh…Nan, maybe we should turn back"

Nancy nodded her head slowly "Yes, perhaps we should" they turned around to rush back when a large tentacle wrapped itself around her and yanked her down an alleyway "MAX!"

Max jerked around and gasped, she chased after her sister whilst screaming for help "Please! COME BACK! AHH!" Max gasped loudly when a human arm grabbed her and pulled her down a side alley "Let go of me!"

"I will if you stop struggling" a northern accent sounded from behind her, deep and full off annoyance

"Now why should I do that?" she grunted and elbowed the man in the chest, he gasped and loosened his hold just enough for her to pull free and turn to her capturer, he was much taller than her, he had no hair and big ears, he wore a black leather jacket and had such an intense look on his pained face "Who are you and why have you taken my sister?" she ordered

"Me? I haven't taken your sister, I stopped you from taking after her, what pulled her away would have taken you too, then where would you be?" the man snapped angrily

"With my sister that's where, now if you'll excuse me" she turned around and raced down the alleyway, determined to find and save her sister. She heard the strange man curse behand her and the following footsteps of said man running after her. The alley wasn't very long and after a short moment she stopped and saw an empty street, she looked left, nothing, and then right…NOTHING! "Fuck!" she cursed loudly and kicked the wall beside her, hissing as pain shot up her leg

"You're not going to find her, they've gone" the man had stopped behind her, slightly out of breath

"Maybe that's because you grabbed me when I was chasing her!" she turned around and punched him in the jaw

"OW! Why would you do that!" the man grabbed his jaw and rubbed at it

"You distracted me and now she's gone, dragged away by a stupid tentacle" she huffed and took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself "why did a tentacle drag my sister away?" she asked the man who had stop clutching at his pained jaw

"I know what they are, and I've been tracking them for months until you stumbled across" the man grumbled "Now, are you coming with me to find and save your sister or are you going to stand there and be angry and wallow in self-pity and blame me"

Max glared at him before sighing deeply "fine, lead the way mr-"

"Doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"Just Doctor" he shrugged and went back through the alley, Max stared at him for a few seconds before jogging after him

"What, no first name? just Doctor?"

"You are correct, aren't you a smart thing?" Max glared at him again, now walking beside him

"Remember that I just punched you in the jaw, I will do it again"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, almost remembering the pain "why are humans always so violent"

"Were violent because we're are overemotional beings who like to express themselves with their fists" she said nonchalantly, oblivious to him saying humans like he wasn't one "where are we going?"

"To my ship"

"Ship? Why would we need a ship?" she asked, watching him stop before an old blue police box, her eyes glazed over slightly as she stared at this object that was completely out of place, a sense of De Ja Vu and familiarity washed over her, her mind flashed back to a painting on her wall, an image she made as a child, it may not have been connected but she had drawn a police box before with crayons when she was 6, a year after she was adopted "De Ja…Vu" she muttered to herself

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked

Max shook her head to remove her silly thoughts, an overactive imagination can create De Ja Vu for things she may never have seen before, she was thinking too much "Nothing, had a weird sense of De Ja Vu, don't mind me"

The Doctor looked at her, checking to see if something happened, when he saw nothing he shrugged and entered his box "Come on" Max nodded and stepped inside, expecting to be squished against him, instead what she saw was the most amazing thing in the world "its…bigger…on the outside" she said slowly, taking in her surroundings

"Yes, yes it is, it's called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" the Doctor ignored her surprise "come on, close the door, we have more important things to worry about" she nodded silently and walked up the ramp and over to the Doctor who was touching many buttons and switches, she felt a funny tingle in her head, like a soothing hum, she felt like someone was stroking her hair, making her feel like she was safe in a mothers loving embrace "Now, what we need to find out is why"

"Why?" she asked, ignoring the peaceful feeling

"Why did they take your sister?" he continued touching buttons and looking at a screen

"What is the tentacle that grabbed my sister?"

"They are known as Hasufel's, Aliens from the planet Crux"

"Ok so why did they take Nancy?"

"Nancy, what kind of parents call their child Nancy?"

"I dunno, they called me Max"

The Doctor frowned "Oh right, I forgot to ask for your name"

"My name is Max Tyler"

"Nice to meet you Max Tyler, now tell me about Nancy" he turned to stare at Max

"What do you want to know"

"Everything, her age, high school grades, what she's doing right now"

Max nodded "She is 31 years old, was top of in all her classes, and is doing a degree in sociology-"

"That's it!"

"What is?"

"They want smart people! The Hasufel feeds on the mind, she's like dinner and desert, she's smart! They want smart people!" he turned back to his console, tapping on more buttons "They will be feeding her, making her smarter before they feast on her mind, her brain waves will be stronger and I can track that"

"What? You can do that?" he nodded and a spark of hope flashed within her, her sister may yet live

The Doctor didn't look up from his console "Yes, I can do anything"

Max snorted "You trying to impress me?" she sent him a flirty smirk

"Why, is it working?" he glanced at her

"hmm maybe? If you find my sister and prove you didn't take her then I might let you continue" the Doctor frowned

"You still think I'm the bad guy?" he stopped and turned to her

"The only thing I know about you is that your name is the Doctor, you have a spaceship that is bigger on the inside and you like to talk, now you tell me if you would trust someone with just that bit of information alone" she crossed her arms

The Doctor sighed "yes, you're right, I wouldn't trust myself either" a loud beep caught his attention "I found her, but her brain waves aren't elevated, they should have fed her by now, why haven't they?" he grabbed a switch and pull down "hold on tight" Max yelped when the ship started shake, she wobbled over to a chair and sat down, her hands holding onto the sides of the chair as tightly as she could, ignoring her leg that started aching due to her pulling a muscle from tensing her them too hard

The TARDIS stopped shaking and The Doctor raced over to the door, motioning for Max to follow "wherever we are, your sister is here" once Max was behind him he slowly opened the door and peaked his head out, once he knew the coast was clear he stepped out and moved to the side so Max could slip out

"Wow, are we surrounded by flesh?" Max whispered, a little fear in her tone. Deep red flesh coloured tentacles covered the floor and walls, even the ceiling, the tentacles were pulsing and dark blue veins throbbed with each pulse "why are we surrounded by flesh?"

"These tentacles belong to the Queen" The Doctor said softly yet harshly, his eyes were narrowed as he scanned the room "they probably stretch throughout the entire town, she must have grabbed your sister" he grabbed Max's hand and pulled her along, they slowly walked down the hallway as quiet as possible

"You don't seem too please about this" she commented softly

"I thought it was just scouts, but with the Queen here, they must have been here for a while, and judging by the tentacles, she's been here for years" they turned right and followed the hall to a room

"Max?" a scared voice called out, the blonde jerked her head around and looked into the frightened yet surprised eyes of Nancy

"Nancy!" Max let go of the Doctors hand and raced to her sister's side, she was wrapped up with various tentacles that stopped her from moving "I'm here to save you" The Doctor walked up and stood beside Max

"No, you can't be here" Nancy cried out "they will get you"

"We know, we came to stop them from eating you" Max tried to yank the tentacles away from her sister's body but they were tightly wrapped and would not move

"No, you don't understand! They don't want me, they want you!" the Doctor and Max stared at Nancy

"What?" the Doctor asked plainly "you're a scientist, they eat smart people" he looked to Max "no offence"

"none taken"

"They don't eat smart people, they eat imagination" The Doctor pulled out a strange device and pointed it at the tentacles

"I'll get you out but we have to run back straight away"

"What is that?" Max asked

"A sonic screwdriver" he pressed a button and the screwdriver light up, a roar soon followed and the tentacles slipped away "run!" he grabbed Nancy and pulled her along, Max running behind them

"SSSTOP!" a creature hissed, the trio skidded to a stop and stared at the four aliens before them, they were fleshy like the tentacles, their face was shaped like a bird face with a sharp looking black beak, instead of wings they had long tentacles, their legs were tentacles but their feet were crow's feet. "Bring usss the girl!" they looked at Max

"Sorry but I'm not one for trading one girl in for the other" The Doctor said angrily

"You will do asss we assssk" the one of the creatures hissed evilly, they reached their arms out and wrapped their arms around them, the girls gasped and yelled as they were wrapped up and pulled into the air

"They're strong!" Max gasped at The Doctor

"Really? Didn't notice" The Doctor snapped back "I am so thick, the Hasufel eat brain waves and creative people have stronger waves than smart people" he narrowed his eyes at Max as they were pulled down the halls by the tentacled aliens "Max, what do you do for a living"

"I just finished my degree in visual arts" she replied

"They were going for you and accidently grabbed your sister"

"Well" Nancy scoffed "thanks for making me feel special"

The Doctor glared at the older sister "you really are related" they silenced themselves when they were pulled into an incredibly large room, before them stood the largest alien of all, the Queen. She had tentacles coming out of every part of her body except the head, smaller ones were waving wildly around her large, fat body. Her face was the same as her children but the beak was sharper, almost like two curved swords "that's the Queen"

"You will ssstand before our queen" one of the aliens screeched, they dropped the trio unceremoniously

The Queen screeched loudly, as if speaking in another language "what did she say?" Max asked

"She wants you to step forth" the Doctor replied, "tell me, why did you come to earth?" he demanded, the Queen replied loudly "she says her planet was destroyed" he relayed back to the girls, he listened to the Queen "you came to Earth because they have the easiest imagination to eat?" the Queen screeched in agreement "what do you mean she has the most imagination you've ever seen, humans can't have imagination that proceeds their 10% brain capacity" the Queen sounded smug "that's impossible" The Doctor shuffled closer to Max and grabbed her hand, she looked at him in question, he leant over and whispered something in her ear. "I'm giving you a chance here, leave this planet and I won't destroy you and your children" he ordered darkly, the threat was as clear as day. Queen screeched and her children pulled Max away from him

"Stop, get the fuck off me!" she managed to punch two in the face before they were able to put her arms behind her back

"Max!" Nancy tried to help her sister but she was pulled back by The Doctor "let go of me!" she screeched

"Stop! Just trust me" The Doctor ordered

"Trust you? I don't even know you?" she snapped but stopped struggling

"You are like Max"

"I raised her, I would be surprised if she wasn't like me" they watched as Max was grabbed by the Queen and lifted into the air

The Doctor was silent until the Queens mouth opened to siphon Max's imagination right out of her brain, it would leave her like a vegetable "NOW MAX!" he yelled loudly, the woman opened her hand and let a small vial of green liquid slip and fall into the Queen's mouth, the creature screeched loudly and dropped Max, the blonde bounced down the Queen's large body and hissed when she bounced against the hard ground. The Doctor raced up and pulled her to her feet "she's gonna blow!" he grabbed her and raced out of the room with Nancy on their heels, the children of the Queen were spasming on the ground, holding their heads in pain. The Queen exploded behind them and covered the room in disgusting green blood and flesh, as the trio ran they watched as the children exploded one by one like their mother. "Come on!" he slammed the TARDIS' door open and pulled the girls inside just as the Aliens that were guarding the ship exploded

"Yes, we did it!" Max giggled and hugged her sister

"What did you do?" Nancy asked

"When I grabbed her hand, I gave her the vile, it contained a venom that bloats the Hasufel, boom!" he made an explosion motion with his hands, Max ran up and hugged him tightly "woah!" he cried in surprise and managed to steady himself, his hand stayed in the air

"You saved my sister, thank you" she hugged him even tighter before she pulled away and kissed him on the lips, surprising him even further

"We should drop you off back home" He landed the TARDIS right in their living room, the sisters stepped out and turned to The Doctor who leant against the door "there you are, right in your living room"

"Wow!" Nancy cried in awe "that's amazing"

"You know…" The Doctor began "you could come with me, the both of you" the girls turned to him in shock

"Really?" Max asked, a little hope shined in her eyes

"Why not, I can travel all over time and space, I could show you the nebula of the Starcox galaxy, the pink oceans of Medula, anything you wanted"

Nancy smiled at The Doctor "you are amazing, you saved my sister and me even though you don't know us but…I have a life, I couldn't abandon our family, making them wonder where we were" The Doctor frowned "Max on the other hand"

Max turned to Nancy "I can't leave you"

Nancy shook her head and smiled at Max fondly "you should go with him, see the world, you deserve that, I'll be fine" she grabbed her sister's shoulders "I might move in with aunt Jackie and Rose, do it Maxy"

Max sighed deeply and turned to The Doctor "I'll go, if you're ok with just me going?"

"More time to show you what you want, say your goodbyes and meet me in the TARDIS" he stepped inside and closed the door, letting the sisters have some privacy

"I'll miss you" Max said sadly

"I will too but I'm not dead and you're not leaving forever, think of it as a vacation, tell me everything when we see each other" Nancy kissed her sister's forehead "my little squirt, all grown up, I love you"

"I love you two mama bear" she kissed her sisters cheek and walked into the TARDIS

"You said goodbye?" The Doctor asked

"Yes" she said sadly yet the hint of excitement was in her tone

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her, a huge smile on his face

"What about that pink ocean?" she skipped up to the console and grabbed onto the railing around the console

"To Medula we go!" he pulled down the switch and disappeared from Max's living room

The TARDIS disappeared from the living room and revealed the wall behind it, a wall that had a beautiful landscape of Gallifrey painted on a large canvas


End file.
